Dynamite Explosion
Dynamite Explosion is a song by Fire Bomber and was first released on the single Dynamite Explosion as track 1. It was used as the opening song for the Macross Dynamite 7 OVA. Appearances Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Initially playable as part of the Dynamite 7 event from November 10, 2017 15:00 JST to November 16, 2017 21:00 JST Lyrics Romaji = Utai-hajimeta koro no kodou yusaburu omoi Nazeka itsuka dokoka ni okiwasurete-ita NAMANURUi mainichi ni koko de SAYONARA iu no sa Sou sa daremo ORE no atsui omoi tomerarenai Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (3 times) Dynamite Dynamite Everyday everynight everywhere Owaranai tabi na no sa ima wo kanjite-itai Motto tsuyoku hageshiku kokoro muku mama ni Hashiri-tsudzukeru wake ga kono daichi ni nai no nara Sou sa tooku ginga no hate made tobi-tsudzukeyou Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (3 times) Dynamite Dynamite Everyday everynight everywhere Shinji-tsudzukereba Tadoritsuku hazu sa Oh! Utai-hajimeta koro no yume wa maboroshi ja nai Sore wo itsuka dokoka de tashikametai no sa Ikitsuku saki ni nani ga arou to kamayashinai Sou sa ima ga ORE no tabidachi no shunkan na no sa Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (5 times) Dynamite Dynamite Everyday everynight everywhere |-| Kanji = 歌い始めた頃の　鼓動揺さぶる想い 何故かいつか　どこかに置き忘れていた ナマヌルい毎日に　ここでサヨナラ言うのさ そうさ誰も　オレの熱い想い止められない Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (3 times) Dynamite Dynamite Everyday everynight everywhere 終わらない旅なのさ　今を感じていたい もっと強く　激しく心向くままに 走り続ける理由が　この大地にないのなら そうさ遠く　銀河の果てまで飛び続けよう Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (3 times) Dynamite Dynamite Everyday everynight everywhere 信じ続ければ　たどり着くはずさ　Oh! 歌い始めた頃の　夢は幻じゃない それをいつか　どこかで確かめたいのさ 行き着く先に何が　あろうとかまいやしない そう瘢雹さ今が　オレの旅立ちの瞬間なのさ Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (5 times) Dynamite Dynamite Everyday everynight everywhere |-| English = Once I start singing the beat rocks my thoughts Misplaced some time, some place, for some reason Here I say goodbye to lukewarm everydays Yes Noone can stop my passionate thoughts Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (3 times) Dynamite Dynamite Everyday everynight everywhere It's an endless journey I wanna feel the moment While looking forward to a stronger fiercer heart If the reason to keep running be not on this earth Yes Let's fly even to the ends of the faraway galaxies Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (3 times) Dynamite Dynamite Everyday everynight everywhere If you believe You can reach it Oh! Once I start singing the dream is no longer a vision I want to make sure of it, some time, some place I don't care what's there in the place we're headed Yes Now is the moment of my journey Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (5 times) Dynamite Dynamite Everyday everynight everywhere Disambiguation *'Dynamite Explosion' was released firstly of the single Dynamite Explosion (Single) as track 1 and then later on the album Dynamite Fire!! as track 1. *'Dynamite Explosion (Karaoke Version)' is the instrumental version of the song released on the single Dynamite Explosion (Single) as track 3. *'Dynamite Explosion (Live Version)' was released on the album Fukuyama Fire as track 4. External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:Music Category:Openings Category:M7